


Masking Feelings With An Ace Reporter Cover

by shopfront



Category: Smallville
Genre: Banter, Community: 12days_of_clois, F/M, Pre-Relationship, stake-out, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-03
Updated: 2010-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-08 16:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopfront/pseuds/shopfront
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the ways Clark expected to spend Valentines day, this certainly was not one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masking Feelings With An Ace Reporter Cover

"Explain again why it had to be _me_?"

"I told you already, Ollie had some business... thing," _and the Green Arrow strikes again_ a small voice in Clark's head helpfully translated, "and I couldn't exactly ask Chloe. What if she tried to scoop my story?"

Clark struggled not to roll his eyes as Lois flung an arm out for dramatic emphasis.

"You know, Lois, I don't think Chloe-"

"Don't presume to fully understand the cut-throat world of investigative journalism, Smallville. And besides, Chloe wouldn't exactly be very helpful here anyway," Lois stated assertively and hunkered a little closer to Clark's side to get a better view. Clark just looked from her, to the building they were staking out, and back to Lois in puzzlement.

"I'm pretty sure Chloe has a solid grasp on the basics of stalking in the name of good reporting," Clark ventured carefully. "She managed a lot of that in Smallville, and everyone _knew her_ there." Clark warily watched her for sudden movements, but Lois just rolled her eyes.

"I thought I already went over this," she said and tugged on his left shoulder until he gave in and twisted to face her better. "This guy is going to make a _great_ story, but he's notoriously good at spotting and avoiding reporters so we have to make sure we fly well under the radar here."

And then she firmly planted one on him.

Clark had a vague feeling he should be spluttering with shock and disbelief and generally acting scandalised, but he couldn't seem to breathe. Or move for that matter, Lois was wrapping herself so firmly around him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lois pulled away to mouth at his jaw and hiss angrily in his ear. "Breathe, and maybe blink a little, and for God's sake would you _relax_? If you blow our cover-" Lois trailed off threateningly to wrap an arm firmly around Clark's shoulders and pull herself into his lap.

"What am _I_ doing? What are _you_ doing?" Clark tried to muster his best shocked voice rather than his most surprisingly turned on voice. "Would you- watch it- no, you're going to- oof!" Lois carelessly slung a leg up over Clark's, heedless of his increasing desperation as she inched closer. He was frantically trying to keep track of which of her limbs he should be pretending were causing injury but, really, it was just lucky she was so focused on her story.

"Don't be such a wimp, Smallville, you're not made of glass and I need to see who he's meeting."

"Does that really mean we have to- hey, hey! Watch the elbow!"

"Just shut up and kiss me, Smallville." Lois had that determined look about her, and she seemed very focused on getting as close as possible so she could watch without being too obvious, so Clark figured he was probably safer going along with the charade.

"No, not on the mouth! God, what's wrong with you? It's not like your thick head is made of glass and I can spy through it," Lois pulled back to glare and smack Clark upside the head.

"Hey!"

"Shush, look… there he is. Now look busy."

Clark determinedly clenched his jaw and fixed his eyes on the ceiling of the car while Lois mouthed up his neck and nipped at his ear, struggling not to let his fingers sink through the leather on the back of the car seat like butter.

"You know, er, Lois," Clark finally choked out. "I don't think making out in a car on a main street is particularly inconspicuous… Um. You're… you're…"

"It's Valentines Day," Lois grumbled, the _idiot_ being gracefully left unsaid. "There's loads of love struck fools making out in all sorts of odd places today." She used the arm around his shoulders as leverage to get a better vantage point. Clark tried to ignore the feeling of her pressed all over him, watching her skirt inch higher and higher with alarm, and hurriedly screwed his eyes shut. _I'm not going to try and x-ray through my own eyelids, I am not going to try and x-ray through my own eyelids._

He could feel the door handle digging into his spine, and his knee was up against the gearshift, and there were curves pressing into his chest, but Clark wasn't paying attention to that, no. Clark was staring at the ceiling and that was it. Just the ceiling.

Clark was so focused on not being focused on Lois that he missed the sudden flailing of movement until Lois smacked him in the face, smashing his fake glasses and almost blinding him. On second thought, maybe it was a good thing that everyone but Clark had been too busy, because Lois would have been rushing anyone else to hospital with glass in their eyes.

"I couldn't see who it was, they got into the car too quickly. Come on, move! We're going to… lose… them. Hey, are you okay?" Clark tentatively dropped his hand low enough to watch Lois shifting too far into his personal space again.

"Here, let me… don't move, Clark. Don't even blink." Gentle fingers peeled his hands away and deftly caught a big piece of cracked lens that fell out of the frames. "How stupid of me, giving a clutz like you a breakable disguise."

"Funny how that wasn't _my_ fault-" Clark started indignantly, but Lois just shushed him and searched his eyes intently.

"Your eyes don't hurt, do they?" She asked quietly, gently brushing fingertips across his cheeks and through his eyelashes to catch any stray splinters. "Hey, I said don't blink."

"No, they're fine, and it's kind of hard not to blink when you're sticking your _fingers_ in my _eyes_."

Lois huffed and smacked him on the shoulder.

"I can't see anything, and you're not bleeding. You're fine. And we've lost them." She threw her hands up in exasperation. "Good going, Smallville."

"I didn't smack myself in the face!" Lois ignored him and started fishing around in her handbag for her phone, absentmindedly tugging her skirt back down with the other hand. Clark gulped and quickly averted his eyes, swallowing a slightly hysterical chuckle.

"You can just throw those in the back," she indicated the broken glasses in his hand when she finally hung back up. "My source gave me a good idea of where we can track them down again, but we're going to have to stop somewhere and buy new clothes. We can't use this cover twice on this guy."

"Oh. That's... a shame. A real shame," Clark nodded woodenly, and Lois averted her eyes quickly. When Clark wouldn't stop staring at her, she yanked the mangled frames from his lifeless hand and chucked them in the back herself.

"Well, step on it already Smallville. We're going to miss them again at this rate."

"Happy Valentines Day to us," Clark murmured and slowly turned the key in the ignition, pretending to ignore Lois' frantic _hurry-up_ hand-waving. She frowned, and his mouth quirked up into a smile.

"Happy Valentines Day, Lois," he sing-songed, beaming when she huffed at him.

"Just _move it_!"

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 12days_of_clois Valentines Day challenge.


End file.
